User talk:Brermeerkat
Welcome to the Jaden's Adventures Wiki, partner! Thanks Buddy!!!! i am new this is the first time i did an adventure series Really? yes i need a little advice on how to make an adventure series Hi There I am Jesse Cooper and I am yourfan of your spoofs and I can't wait for Hiccup's adventures comming on YouTube. I was wondering that you can make a movie called Hiccup's Adventures of Aladdin. Can you make that? i could make it, sure. I'll give a plot for Hiccup's Adventures of Aladdin here. The Story begins with a peddler travels the desert to the City of Agrabah and he tells a story about a dark sorceror named Jafar whom Alvin the Treacherous, Savage, and Mildew work for talked to a thief stole a half of the magic golden bug to take them to the Cave of Wonders. They told the thief to bring them the lamp so he could be rewarded with treasure but the cave told the thief only one who could enter is the Diamond in the Ruff but the thief is caught in the cave then he told Jafar, Iago, Meldew, Alvin, and Savage to search the Diamond in the Ruff. Meanwhile in the desert Hiccup and the gang traveled to Agrabah and they were hungry and thirsty on the way then they meet a Street Rat named Aladdin while the guards were chasing him cause he stole the loaf of bread from the shop. They help him to escape from the chase from the guards. They stay with aladdin for awhile and one morning in the palace the prince was upset and left out of the palace the the Sultan tell her Daughter Princess Jasmin to stop this foolish nonsence for the law is said the princess will marry a prince by her 18th birthday. But Jasmin said the law was wrong and wishes to escape the palace so she could be free the the sultan was having a meeting with Jafar, Meldew, and Alvin for Jasmin's problems then they force them to give them the ring to them so they can find the Diamond in the Ruff. One night the princess was in disguise to escape the palce then one morning Hiccup and Aladdin and thier frinds were having breakfast together then Jasmin look around then she saw a boy was hungry then she gave him the apple to him then the apple seller was trying cut her hand off then Aladdin Stop him then they escape meanwhile at the palace iago was charging more power of the sands of time to search for the Diamond in the Ruff and Meldew, and Alvin was shock to see that Hiccup and his friends. They were talking to Jasmin about where is she from but she said she ran away and never going back and Aladdin wants to know but she says her father force her to get married Hiccup and Astrid were shoked about it then the guards were capturing them and then Hiccup, Aladdiin, and thier friends were captured to take them to prison by the order from Jafar and he tells her that the boy's and friend's sentences are carried out and jasmin was shocked about Jafar said? and she is sad about them. Meanwhile at the jail Abu the monkey set Aladdin, Hiccup, and thier friends free then the old man(Jafar in Disguise) told them about the cave of wonders. Then the traveled throught the desert in the terrible storm. The cave of wonders says all but Jafar can get in. Hiccup, Aladdin, and thier friends surprised about the treasure but abu wants the treasure but Aladdin stops him and told him don't touch anything. They meet the Magic Carpet it leads them to the lamp then Abu touches the big red Diamond then the cave rumbles, rocks falling, and water turns into lava, Hiccup and his Friends ride on thier dragons and Aladdibn and Abu on the Magic Carpet to Escape but Jafar tried to kill him but Abu bit him Hiccup, Aladdin, and thier friends were trapped inside and Jafar lost the lamp Abu took it then Alaadin Rubs the lamp his friends take cover then the magical Genie meet his new master and after the song the Genie help Hiccup, Aladdin, and thier friends out of the cave. Meanwhile at the palace the Sultan tells Jafar to apoligise asmin for his messy buisness then Jasmin and her Father went out then Jafar was mad and said if only I got that lamp and Alvin was anger with fury andIago was mad about it then Savage has Idea he said what if he was a chump husband the Jafar said What? Then Savage says you marry the Princess and then he will become the Sultan. Jafar loves Savage's plan and Iago said and then we drop papa inlaw and the little woman of a cliff (yells) kersplat. Alvin, Meldew, Savage, Jafar, and Iago laughed evily together. Meanwhill Genie sent Hiccup, Aladdin, and thier friends into a jungle in the middle of the dessert. Hiccup mand Aladdin asks genie wha he wish for and genie said freedom then they made a deal to the genie to make first 2 wishes then he make a last wish to set Genie free. Aladdin makes his first wish is to make him a prince then genie turn abu an eleghant. Then Jafar found a solution for the problem for his daughter and he force the Sultan to order the Princess to marry him but the Sultan says he is so old then the parade starts then Aladdin is named prince Ali Ababwa to meet Jafar and the Sultan then they make arguments about Jasmin and then Jasmin says she is not the prize to be won. The Sultan set Aladdin and his servants outside to le Jasmin to cool down. They help Aladdin to impress Jasmin and Genie helps Aladdin to impress Jasmin is to be himself but refuses to do that then he went up the balcony but Hiccup and his friends stay down to wait Aladdin to be back Aladdin Greet Jasmin and genie was turned into a bee to tell him to impress about her. Then Alddin jumps off the balcony and Jasmin says No! Aladdin says What? what? and he shows jasmin the magic carpet and then he show her the world and they stop at China and see the fireworks and Jasmin force Aladdin to spill the beans and he told he is sometimes dresser acoddemer to escape the pressures of palace life but he is a prince. Then They come back to the palace then they use thier first kiss and aladdin was feeling romantic then the Guards and theOutcast viking attacking Hiccup, Aladdin, and thier friends and they chained thier dragons and Meldew and Jafar told the Guards, Alvin, and the Outcasts to throw them to the sea. They trying to set genie out of the lamp and then they fainted then genie is out and shocked that Aladdin, Hiccup, and thier friends were fainted and he save thier friends out of the water. Then he set them back to Agrabah to Stop Alvin, Savage, Meldew, Jafar, and Iago, for marrying Jasmin and Aladdin Breaks Jafar's snake staff and then he set the guards to arrest Jafar, Meldew, Alvin, and Savage at once then they escape. The sultan was full of pride because his daughter has finaly chosen a sutar and told aladdin he will become sultan and Aladdin was refussed to set genie free. meanwhile at Jafar's lair so Iago pack and Help Alvin, Meldew, and Jafar tp get a grip then Jafar caught Iagos throat and he said prince Ali was nothing than that pearched Aladdin! and His servants were nothing than Hiccup and his friends! He set Iago and Savage to reveal him. Aladdin was tired and comfused about setting genie free then he went out a lamp then he celebrates then he whispers to aladdin Pss your line is I'm going to free the genie. Anytime. But Aladdin Says he can't wish him free but genie slowly turned small and said After all youve lied to annyonelse and hey I was beggenning to feel left out. Now if you excuse me master. Then whent inside the lamp then Aladdin puts the lamp under the pillow and said what are you guys looking at then Abu, Magic Carpet, Hiccup, and his friends turning thier backs to him and Aladdin decides to tell Jasmin the truth and he went to find her then Iago and Savage found the lamp and take it to Jafar. Hiccup and his friends run out to tell Aladdin about this then the Sultan announces the people of Agrabah that his daughter has finaly chosen a sutar. Then Jafar rubs the lamp and force him to Grant Jafars wishes his first wish is he rule in high a sultan. Then Alvin, Savage, Meldew, and Jafar force them to bow before Jafar but they saide we will never bow to you. Then Iago says why am I not surprise. then Jafar said If you won't bow before the sultan then you will bow before the Sorceror, then his second wish is become the most powerfull sorceror in the world. Then he forces them to bow before him the he caged Hiccup and his friends dragons and sent Hiccup, Aladdin, and thier friends to the ends of the earth they must get out of this snowey place and get the carpet out of the tower then they went back to Agrabah. Meanwhile in Agrabah Jafar has decided to make his final wish is princess Jasmin to fall in love with Jafar. Then Genie sents rules but Jafar orders him to do but Jasmin pretends to fall in love with Jafar. then Aladdin abrovise to get the Lamp then Jafar and Alvin spots Hiccup and Aladdin to kill them and then Jafar caught Jasmin in the hour glass and turn Abu a toy monkey, turn the magic carpet into a pile of string. Then Jafar turns himself a giant Cobra kill Aladdin then Aladdin told Jafar the genie is more powerful than him and he's second best. Then he made his last wish is to be an all pwerful genie than genie turn Jafar into a evil red genie than the black lamp put hin inside it and Iago is in it to. Than everything is back to normal then genie sent Jafar's lamp to the cave of wonders and sent Alvin, Savage, and Meldew back to were they came from. Then Aladdin apoligised to Jasmin fot lying about being a prince and she forgive him and he makes his last wish is genie's freedom then the genie was free to see the world and Aladdin is going to miss him and the genie is to. The Sultan says From this day forth the princess should marry who ever she seems wrothy and she chose Aladdin. Hiccup and hias friends saying goodbye to Aladdin and said we will? see you again someday and genie group hugged everyone and kiss Abu then leaves and Aladdin and Jasmin flyes to the moon and then genie saide made you look. The End.? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? What did you think about that? Jesse Cooper Whoa!!!!! Long Plot, Next time, Try A Shorter Plot, I Know The Whole Story Of The movie. ok. so you like Alvin the Treacherous, Meldew, and Savage Joins Jafar and Iago in this movie? i guess so. Hi again its me Jesse Cooper. I have another movie of Hiccup's Adventures for you. Its called Hiccup's Adventures of Were Back! Dinosaur Story. Can you make that? Whoa Take it easy there ok? I'm not opening some requests, but sure i can do that. Hi. I set the short plot for Hiccup's adventures of Were Back! A dinosaur Story here. The story begins with Hiccup and his friends joined the prehistoric and now entelegent dinosaurs named Rex, Elsa, Woog, and Dweeb to help Captain Neweyes. They must find Dr. Bleen and avoid Profesor Screweyes whom Alvin the Treacherous, Meldew, and Dagus the Deranged work for. Gobber, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, and Barf-Belch stay with Captain Neweyes so they could be safe from Alvin, Dagus, and Meldew. Hi again its me Jesse Cooper. So are you gonna make the posters of Hiccup's adventures of Aladdin and Hiccup's adventures of Were Back! a Dinosaur Story soon? Hi there Brermeerkat its me Jesse Cooper I just sending a short message for you here. Can you make the trailers of Hiccup's Adventures of Aladdin and Hiccup's Adventures of Were Back! a Dinosaur's Story soon? Hold On, Ok? Don't Pressure me. Its ok, take your time to make those trailers on youtube or vimeo. I don't care how long I'll take you much time much you want. i don't know, i'm planning them to be upload it on vimeo. Ok I can go on vimeo too. So I will think of some more Hiccup's Adventures movies I got lot of Ideas in my head. And are you going to make posters of Hiccup's Adventures of Aladdin and Hiccup's Adventures of Were Back! A Dinosaur's Story? Hi its me Jesse Cooper I got another spoof for you its called Were Back! A Dragon's Story. Cast Toothless- Rex Stormfly- Elsa Hookfang- Dweeb Thornado- Woog Hiccup- Louie Astrid- Cecilia Trader Johan- Captian Neweyes Meldew- Professor Screweyes Rocko- Stubs the clown Gothy- Dr. Julia Bleeb Do you like this idea? hmmm, i've never thought of that. Can you upload the cast video and a trailer of Were Back! a Dragon's Story on YouTube? Hi it's me Jesse Cooper I have another movies you could make it's called Hiccup's Adventures of the Little Mermaid Ariel's Beginning and Hiccup's Adventures of the Little Mermaid. Hiccup's Adventures of Were Back! a Dinosaur's story will be after Hiccup's Adventures of Brave. Can you make those movies? So are you going to add Hiccup's Adventures of Were Back! a Dinosaur's Story on Hiccup's Adventures list after Hiccup's Adventures of Brave? dude, don't pressure me. So what are you up to? 23:45, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Tigerman531 Me and My Family Are Making A Christmas Dinner. Sweet. 23:51, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Tigerman531 yup. I hope you'll have a awesome Christmas. 00:34, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Tigerman531 Thanks. You're welcome. 01:05, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Tigerman531 Hi it's me Jesse Cooper I'm sorry I forgot to Say Merry Christmas to you for 2 days ago. I got anothe movie for you to make when you got time it's called Hiccup's Adventures of the Swan Princess. I will give you a short plot for you tomorrow. Do you like my Ideas for helping you giv you more Hiccup's Adventures movies for you? The Story Starts Princess Odette was born all kings and queens giving gifts to the child Hiccup and his friends meet King William and Uberta and have a same idea every summer Prince Derek and Princess Odette will fall in love years later Lord Rothbart attacking Hiccup and his friends and King William was died and Odette was under a spell turn into a swan every days and turns back into a human in the moonlight. Hiccup and his friends helping Prince Derek to find Odette and break her spell before its too late. Do you like this plot? Jesse Cooper Hi its me Jesse Cooper I have another idea for Hiccup's Adventures movie. Its called Hiccup's Adventures of tne Sorceror's Apprentice and the guest stars will be Mickey Mouse, Rex, Elsa, Woog, Dweeb, Merida, Rothbart, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, and the Grand Duke of Owls. Do you like this Idea? Dude Don't Ask Me to Make Your ideas ok? I'm planning to make my own ideas. ok. So are you gonna make that movie and you shoul think of which guest stars you gonna put this movie? I got you some information for your Hiccup's Adventures Chronicles episode Hiccup and Astrid's First Date it will be a romantic episode. It might be some enemy here Jafar will enterupt thier first date to steal Astrid and force her to marry him as his queen or he will kill Hiccup and his friends. The begginig will start at the tropical Island at the romantic resturaunt where Hiccup and Astrid were dating along with Megamind, Minion, Donkey, Puss, Rex, Elsa, Woog, and Dweeb are having a great time at thier Vacation and date. Do like that? Is it a great Idea for this Idea? Hi there its me Jesse Cooper. Thank you Pall you put Hiccup's Adventures of Were Back! a Dinosaur's Story and Hiccup's Adventures of the Little Mermaid on Hiccup's Adventures list! You are a good friend for helping. Talk to you later. Jesse Cooper's Top 10 Favorite Movies 1. Aladdin 2. How to Train Your Dragon 3. Were Back! a Dinosaur's Story 4. Pebble and the Penguin 5. Pochantas 6. The Prince of Egypt 7. Pokemon the movie 2000 8. Hercules 9. Anastatia 10. The Angels in the Outfield Hi its me Jesse Cooper I like your pictures at Deviantart.com. So I was thinking. Can you make a picture of Hiccup and his friends as mermaids, mermen, and sea creatures for the movie of Hiccup's Adventures of the Little Mermaid will you? I Don't Know okay? I'll Think, And stop Asking some Requests Jesse. Ok. I will take my time I will leave you alone and give you time to think of something fo your Hiccup Adventures series. After all I am your biggest fan. ok. Hi sorry I bother you for something you were doing. Did you like my list of my top 10 favorite movies? And I was wondering that you woul put some old villians in some of Hiccup's Adventures series like Jafar, Iago, Ursula the Sea Witch, Proffessor Screweyes, and the Grand Duke of Owls you can do that do you? I hope it won't your feelings. Hi there its me Jesse Cooper. I want to congraguate you for making Hiccup's Adventures Chronicles trailer I like it and it was realy awesome. So those Villians in this trailer are arch enimies like Bowser and his family in Pooh's Adventures series? No, only Alvin and the villains Hi there its me Jesse Cooper I want to know if you are going to make more Hiccup's Adventures of the Land Before Time movie series and tv series and you are going to make Hiccup's Adventures in any tv shows like Duck Tales, Talespin, and Kung Fu Panda Legends of Awesomeness? Hi there its me Jesse Cooper I saw the list of Hiccup's Adventures and I saw Hiccup's Adventures of the Land Before Time. So I was thinking that are there any more of Hiccup's Adventures of the Land Before Time movies like the second one and other movie like that? Hi there Brermeerkat its me Jesse Cooper. I have few questions for you. 1.What is your idea for Hiccup's Adventures of the Land Before Time and other land before time adventures? 2.Why do you like Merida to join Hiccup's adventure crew? 3.And are you updating more Hiccup's Adventures movies? So are you going to make Hiccup's Adventures of Rock-a-doodle? So that Edmond the cat join Hiccup to travel with him in the end of that movie right? Hi there its me again. I know you are busy but I was wondering that are you going to make another Hiccup's Adventures movies and can you add Hiccup's Asking Who Framed Roger Rabbitt? Sorry Brermeerkat I know your to busy every day. I was wondering are you going to make more How to Train Yorur Dragon and Land Before Time crossovers movies? So Brermeerkat I heard your continueing making your movie spoofs. So I was wondering are you uploading more of Hiccup's Adventures and think about uploading more of Hiccup's Adventures of the Land Before Time movies even make Hiccup's Adventures in tv series too? Dude don't ask me questions again. Sorry about asking alot of questions so I read your information about you need more movie spoofs to make so I give you some spoof I was thought of: Berklands II the Great Valley Adventure, Astrid(Anastatia), and The Viking Movie(A Muppet Movie). do you like thoes I give you Brermeerkat? And maybe you could start making the Berklands(the land before time) while making Megamind Pan or your next movie spoof after megamind pan. Hey there I read your message on your channel on youtube and you need help? So I was thinking that you can make Astrid(Mulan) after Megamind Pan. I found a new website like youtube I have discovered your on Zippcast and while I was watching Pooh's Adventures in DisneyDaniel193 channel all videos have errors I wonder they didn't let me watch them I wonder. Can you Help me why they didn't let me watch those videos? Hey there. Hey, Brermeerkat. It's me, tigerman531. How are you, bud? oh i'm fine, you? I've been better. By the way, do you have any ideas for Jeffrey, Jaden & Hiccup get Spirited Away? Well I haven't got ideas yet. Oh, okay. Well, let me and Ren know if you do. ok. Hey Brermeerkat its me Jesse I was wondering that are you going to make Hiccup's Adventures of Angels in the Outfield. I'll give you my little movie secret; I like Angels in the Outfield, because it has my favorite sport baseball and I watched it all the time. Hey, buddy! It's me Tigerman! : ) hey buddy. how are you? Great. i've been great as well. any plans for jeffrey, jaden and friends adventures? Well, there's two ideas we have: Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Golden Mickeys. We were wondering if you would like to be a part of this idea. Hell yeah, i mean, i haven't seen Golden Mickeys in the long way. Great! Then we can call this "Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Golden Mickeys". This gonna be great. Yeah. There's another idea for a crossover i want the three of us to try. ok, lay it out. Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends meet The Iron Giant.